Kivourze : MINA! SPACE IS HERE! UCHUU KITA! (Feat W, OOO, Decade)
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: Hey, everyone! THE MOVIE IS HERE! Well enjoy the movie as well as you can! UCHUU...KITA! OC/Alternate Kiva OC/IXA X OC/IXA I


_**KIVOURZE : MINA, SPACE IS HERE…UCHUU…KITA! ( Feat. W and OOO )**_

Kisaragi Gentarou, the man who declared that he would befriend every being in the universe, but he decided to start with his school, Amanogawa High School, the school that is all about Cosmic energy. "Hey! Tomoko!" He yelled out to his friend as he ran over to her, he then had a handshake with her. "Tomoko! Arigatou!" Gentarou said to the girl known as Tomoko. "Gentarou-kun, it's almost Graduation day, do you really think I'll make it into Amanogawa college?" Tomoko asked the Fedora styled teenager, "Of course you will Tomoko!" Gentarou answered with a smile on his face, he then went to class. Then a blast hit the school causing a huge explosion, Gentarou was then flung into the wall. A Zodiart then absorbed all the other students, including Tomoko and Kengo. "MINA! Darn…Zodiart trouble.." Gentarou then placed on the Fourze driver as he said that, "HENSHIN!" He called out as he flicked the switches on the driver, *3...2...1* He then pulled the lever on the right side of the buckle and rose his right hand high in the air, while aura flew all over his body and caused him to transform into Fourze, he then kicked the Zodiart out the hole that was set in the window from the blast. *Drill on!* The Driver called out as a drill module appeared on his right boot, "Uchuu…KITA!" He said as he kicked into the chest of the Zodiart, causing a huge explosion. "NO! TOMOKO! KENGO!" He then de-henshined as the flames from the explosion of the Zodiart flew all around, he then thought about Tomoko and Kengo being burned from that explosion, and all the other students the Zodiart absorbed. "What the?" He said as he saw a Space ship fly down and absorb the ashes of the Zodiart, he then tried to stop it by transforming into Fourze, he jumped up and tried to use his Rocket Module to fly into the space ship, but the ship blasted him into the ground, "AH!" He screamed as he flew into the ground, he landed in a giant crater. He de-henshined once he screamed in pain, he then tried to get up and follow the space ship, but he couldn't. "Hey, need help?" A familiar voice said, and as Gentarou looked behind, he saw Hino Eiji right there. "Hey, c'mon.. Let's go save your friends.." He said as they left to go follow the spaceship. A new student at the school saw the school broken, he then knew what he had to do, he ran towards the Spaceship that flew pass. Ryusei noticed when he came from the space station that was hidden under the school, he saw what happened to Amanogawa High. He then grabbed the meteor driver and ran after the new kid. They then found themselves in a large cave, it had a strange machine on it, that was absorbing Cosmic Energy. "So that's our target huh?" Ryusei said placing on the Meteor Driver, "Well, that won't take long, Henshin!" *Meteor READY!* Ryusei then got in position for his transformation, he then flicked the switch on the belt, he was absorbed into an energy Meteor while transforming, he then flew into a strange creature. "What are these things?!" Gentarou said while punching some of them, "Kisaragi? You're here?" Ryusei said as he chopped down one of them. Their leader then spoke proudly while holding a large axe, "We are the Mozias Clan…The most deadliest in the galaxy, we're going to take over your planet so that we can create a Cosmic Energy wipeout against our enemies!" He said as thunder came into his axe, "Henshin!" He transformed into a war-like version of Meteor, "What?!" Ryusei said, he then charged towards the leader, but he slashed him into the wall of this large, lava filled, cave. "Henshin!" A familiar voice to Gentarou said, "Nadeshiko!" He said happily, "Alright then, since the whole gang is here, let's do this!" Gentarou said as he placed the Fourze driver onto his waist, he then started to flick the switches as the other 2 got ready for battle, *3...2..1.* The Fourze driver called out as he got in position, "HENSHIN!" He then flicked the switch hard and an aura rose around him and he then appeared in the Fourze armor, "Uchuu…..KITA!" Both him and Nadeshiko called out as Ryusei was punching onto Mozias. The new kid then noticed that the Leader was slashing all over the 3, he couldn't stand how this leader was beating on them like trash. "Alright, your going to be sent to the zone of hell, Mozias!" He said placing on a strange driver. *3...2..1.* The driver said once he flicked a switch in the middle of the buckle, "Henshin!" He then flicked another switch on the side. He then rose his right hand high in the air as lightning came crashing down and he was in armor that was like a pirate based Rider, except he had the same wrist band as Meteor, "Alright then…I, Kamen Rider Striz, SHALL TAKE YOU MOZIAS SCUM DOWN!" He then kicked into the chest of the Mozias leader, he then pulled a lever on his wrist band, "LIMIT BREAK!" The wristband called out as aura flowed all around him, "UCHUU….KITA KICK!" He then kicked into the chest of the leader again, except this time he was blown into a portal, Nadeshiko had her cannon module, Gentarou in Cosmic Form, Ryusei in Meteor Storm form. "ALRIGHT!" *Blaster ON!* Striz then gained a giant bazooka that was more like a blaster, but as big as a bazooka, they all aimed their attacks towards the Mozias leader trapped in the portal, the portal then grew bigger and sucked them in, Eiji then henshined and kicked back a Mozias and ran into the portal.

I was walking down the street as Kurumu was licking on a lolipop, Mizore was reading a book, Moka was looking at the stores with Yukari, I then noticed a…._Zodiart? _Around back, I then ran over to see Ryusei fighting it, I was surprised he was even there, but no time to worry about that. "KIVAT!" I called out, I then grabbed onto Kivat and put him onto my left hand, he then bit into it saying, "GABU!" I then gained the black flame markings on my face, "Henshin…" I said as I hung Kivat onto the Fang belt, I then turned silver and shape shifted into Kiva. I then kicked into the chest of the Zodiart, me and Ryusei both punched into the Zodiart and it flew into a car. The Zodiart disappeared, but a Fangire then jumped onto me and scratched all over my back, a blast then shot it in the back, "Kibaru!" I said happily, Ryusei then punched the Fangire in the face into Kibaru's reach as Kibaru slashed onto it's back with the IXA-Calibur. "Alright then, let's do this!" He said as he charged towards the Fangire, but a blast shot him in the chest, stopping him from doing so. Kibaru then saw Dad walking down the street to us, "What the, FANGIRE!" He said, Dad then wrapped the IXA I belt around his waist, he then palmed into the Knuckle Vise he held in his other hand, *READY!* The knuckle vise called out, "Henshin!" Dad said as he placed the Knuckle vise on the empty side of the buckle. *FIST ON!* A red cross spinned on the buckle's red crystal, it then shot out and created an illusion of the IXA suit, with a cross for the visor and the illusion was red. It then flew onto him and caused him to be in the IXA I suit, he then punched the Fangire into a construction pole, the Fangire then blasted lightning into Dad's chest and made him fly back into the car. The Creature then grabbed Ryusei as I tried to use Garuru saber to take it down, but it didn't work, this Fangire was too strong, as well as the other creature. Dad then tried to use the Knuckle Vise to create a blast, but it missed and the creature scratched him on the buckle, (Weakspot to all riders is the buckle, Decade died by being stabbed in the buckle.) Dad then de-henshined once he was blown into a tree. Kibaru was then blasted by the Fangire into the tree, and landed right next to dad, "Dad! Kibaru!" I said as I then used Kyoryu Fang to get them off, I then used a new Fuesel and placed it into Kivat's mouth, "SMOKE THUNDER!" Ryusei, Dad, Kibaru, and I then disappeared while smoke surrounded the area, Kurumu and the others then saw the Castle Doran fly by and pick them up. Gentarou was now sitting on the couch, "The Mozias…They sent us here with their Leader. Wait…Didn't Eiji jump into the portal too?" Gentarou said, then Ryusei, Striz, and Nadeshiko's eyes widened. Striz then de-henshined, "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Masakaru Ginto…My father died, so I came to Amanogawa to have friends, and company, and know more about Cosmic Energy. My mother died from Cancer, so I couldn't stop the Zodiarts from coming…" Ginto explained, Gin then came in and said, "Well…I guess we're similar by names." I then stood up, I then walked to the restroom, and used it. After I returned, Castle Doran was blasted on the side, we started to fall. "BASHAA MAGNUM!" A familiar voice to me and Kivat said, "Wataru?!" I said and then Kivat said, "Father?" We then looked outside to see Wataru in basha form holding Castle Doran up with water, luckily none of the water came inside. I noticed Ramon was gone, so that meant that he went to help Wataru, I then made sure Castle Doran went still and safely. Later, Wataru was inside, I smiled happily, then the Legendoga came and ruined the happy moment. "KIVAT!" Wataru and I called out at the same time, we then henshined into Kamen Rider Kiva and ALT Kiva. We both jumped out of Castle Doran onto the Legendoga. "GARURU SABER!" Wataru transformed to Garuru form, as I transformed into Kyoryu Fang form. Dad and Kibaru were shooting through a bunch of Legendoga soldiers, I then scratched a Legendoga down. But we both saw Arc, so we both tried to use Wake Up on him, but our attempt failed. Then a black Kiva came and slashed onto Wataru's back. Tatsulot came and saved him as well as Dragoru came to save me. "HENSHIN!" They both called out as me and Wataru glowed gold and transformed to Emperor form, I then kicked into Arc's chest, as Wataru kicked into the Black Kiva's. When the Black Kiva de-henshined, he looked like Wataru, except he was wearing a black suit. I then tried to fight against Arc, but he was just too strong, so Gentarou, Ryusei, Ginto, Nadeshiko, and Eiji came to help. But even all of us together was a failure. Then a picture of ALT Kiva vs. Dark Kiva appeared in the DecaDriver, the driver then submitted.

Tsukasa was taking pictures of Akiko, as Natsumi was looking at a photo of a Decade Dopant, "Tsukasa-kun! He looks…LIKE YOU!" Natsumi yelled, even Tsukasa was surprised about this news. "Guess I'll have to go to work again, what world are we going to?" Tsukasa said as he walked towards his bike and got onto it, "The World of W.." Philip said, "TO FUUTO!" Akiko yelled as she got onto a seat in the Hikari Studio. Once they got there, they weren't in the Hikari studio, they were in Fuuto's detective agency. Tsukasa then noticed the Decade Dopant try and attack him, but he grabbed it's blade, "Just try, Dopant." *Kamen Ride…* He then submitted as Shotaro placed on the Lost Driver. "What? Who are you?" The Decade Dopant said while staring at Tsukasa, "Just a passing through Kamen Rider…" Tsukasa said while smirking, he was ready for the big fight, "Eboedo Ke!" He then submitted the card and pushed the sides close together, causing the DecaDriver cardmitter to go sideways. "HENSHIN!" *DECADE!* He then gained the illusions to come onto him, card shaped horns came onto his armor as red flashed down his armor, the eyes of the armor glew green, as the horn crystal in the middle horn glew yellow. Shotaro then pulled out the Joker Memory, *JOKER!* It called out once he pushed the button, "Henshin!" *JOKER!* He then gained wind to surround him as purple markings went up the front of his cheeks up into the eyes, He then gained a suit that had some black in it, with a Purple design on the chest plate that ends on the shoulders that resembles a W. He had a helmet that had red eyes, a horn on top that is shaped like a V, he also has a design on the wrists that look like wristbands, same on the ankles. "Now…Count up your crimes, Dopant.." He said as he then charged towards the Dopant and kicked into his chest plate. "This fight will end fast," Tsukasa said, "Because I'm going to finish it!" *Kamen Ride…RYUKI!* Tsukasa then transformed to Ryuki, he then summoned the Drag Saber and slashed on the Dopant, who somehow had his own Rider Cards, *Dopant Ride…RYUKI!* Tsukasa was surprised of how a Dopant would have the powers of a Kamen Rider. Philip then placed on the W Driver, which instead of the Lost Driver, the W Driver appeared on Shotaro's waist, "Eh?" Philip then placed the Fang Memory into the buckle, *FANG! JOKER!* Shotaro then de-henshined and passed out. His soul transferred to Philip's suit as well as the Joker Memory, Philip then roared loudly, and Tsukasa noticed a portal opened as Philip battled the Decade Dopant, the Portal glowed brightly, then a hand grabbed him and pulled him into it.

Tsukasa, Gentarou, and Kaitosuke VS DiEnd, Striz, and Dark Kiva.

Gentarou, me and Tsukasa then appeared in a strange tournament arena, "What?" Gentarou said as he saw people cheering, a lot of people. "YEAH! THEY'RE CHEERING FOR ME!" Tsukasa then face palmed as Gentarou said that, "I don't think they're cheering for us, idiot." Tsukasa then pointed towards Daiki, Ginto, and Hasukara. "What, we have to fight them? Alright then, let's go!" Hasukara said as he transformed into Dark Kiva, Daiki transformed into DiEnd, and Ginto transformed into Striz. I then transformed to ALT Kiva as Hasukara charged towards me, Tsukasa henshined and battled Daiki, and Gentarou battled Ginto. "Ginto's stronger than I thought." Gentarou said once Ginto punched him into the wall around the arena, Tsukasa and Daiki were tied in power, but Daiki was somehow winning, wait, he was using Riotroopers to help him. Me and Hasukara were fighting at the same height, no one was winning or losing in this fight. Until, I then pulled out a Fuesel with Decade and another with Fourze on it, "DECADE! FOURZE!" Kivat called out, then Tsukasa transformed into a energy ball and flew into my right arm, Gentarou turned into an Energy ball and flew into my left, I then punched all 3 oponents back. "Dragoru...Tatsulot..." I said and Tatsulot flew onto my right wrist and Dragoru my right. I was glowing bright gold, I then jumped into the air, and kicked into Hasukara's chest, causing Daiki and Ginto to get blown into the wall and break through it, "DECADE, FOURZE, AND KIVA WIN!" The Referee said as he walked in, "SUPER SPLIT!" Kivat called out and me, Tsukasa, and Gentarou split apart. Daiki smirked, "I guess you guys are actually a challenege," he said as he walked towards us, "Hope to see you, later." Ginto then left with Daiki, as well as Hasukara. Meanwhile, back in the city, Moka took care of the problem. After that happened, we had a party and I then sat on top of a pillar, I then noticed that the moon glew red, my Yenkodis side was getting fired up from the Red Moon. I then shook my head to keep myself from transforming, I then went to enjoy the party, Moka then came, as well as Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. They started to enjoy the party, too as the credits started to come on.

**Hey, everybody! Oh, if you enjoyed the movie, don't thank me...Thank Kamen Rider Chromo, also thank all the other thoughtful creators...Who would have thought of making a sequel of Kamen Rider Chromo's Rosario** to** Kiva?**

**ENJOY THE MOVIE! ARIGATOU!**


End file.
